Long Distance
by Bekki
Summary: What could have gone so wrong that she didn’t want to be in love with Jack O’Neill anymore? Sam/Jack


**Long Distance**

Summary: What could have gone so wrong that she didn't want to be in love with Jack O'Neill anymore?

Disclaimer: I do not own SG-1.

A/N: This fanfiction is a gift to all those celebrating Valenship at Gateworld and is dedicated to Jena, APA, Seahen and all the other Angst Cavern Dwellers

Enjoy!

* * *

"By the way, in case you were thinking I'd send you flowers for Valentines, think again," Jack growled as he stormed out of the house.

Sam was almost to the point of hitting her head on the wall. There was far too much to deal with. They had been together for no longer than a year, but already the long distance was putting incredible strain on their relationship. Actually, the "being together after a long distance relationship" was the part that seemed the hardest.

It was insane. They had gone eight whole years in each other's company, sometimes for hundreds of hours without a break. They had never snapped at each other like they were now. She often found him an arrogant ass, but Sam had never in her life wanted to throttle him like she did now. What on earth had come over them? Had they out lived each other? No. That was ridiculous. She loved Jack with all her heart and soul. Nothing would ever change that. But now that she was allowed to love him, now that she was allowed to scream it to the heavens, she didn't want to. Why? What could have gone so wrong that she didn't want to be in love with Jack O'Neill anymore?

She picked herself out of her rut in the floor and got ready for work. Maybe it was a good thing that he was going back to Washington that afternoon. Long distance relationships really seemed to work for them, regardless of how bad Jack was at talking on the phone. At least they didn't have to worry about actually having real discussions or even touching each other.

At first, the idea of touching Jack had been so incredibly enticing that it seemed almost religious. As time went by, it became more comfortable, but no less exciting. Now that she only saw him a handful of times a year, she felt as though she was being cheated out on something.

It wasn't fair. They should have been able to sort this out. If it wasn't for the damned Ori, she would never have had to go back to the SGC and they would have been able to continue living a life that, while not perfect, was one they enjoyed more than words.

Was that it? Was it the SGC that was bringing down their relationship? Jack was her boss again, and although not directly this time, the thought irked her.

Ready. She rushed out the door and slammed the door of her car, racing to work. She didn't even notice she was going well over the speed limit. All she could think about was how something she treasured more than her own life had so suddenly turned to shit.

That's what it was. Pure shit.

She got out of the car. She showed the SFs her pass. She tried very hard not to cry. She stormed into her lab. She picked up the first doohickey she could find and studied it, not really looking at it at all. Damn it! Was this what love did to people? She had been constantly disappointed with it. Jonas? Who had he been? What had he been? Barely human let alone the love of her freaking life! And Pete? Come on, she had been kidding herself. She was pulling the wool over her own eyes as well as trying to fit those rose coloured glasses over the top, and you know what? It didn't work. She just fell for her damned CO all over again and left herself feeling both empty and angry at herself at the same time.

But those first few months with Jack had been so good. She felt like a woman. Like a lady. Not a soldier or the saviour of the universe or the nerdy scientist. She was a woman in love with an amazing man and it had been so deliriously beautiful. But now it was gone.

She pulled the next closest thing into her hands. Flowers. Lilies. She loved lilies.

There was a card.

_I think I figured out the problem._

_I think I need to marry you._

_Happy Valentines_

She cried.

Damn that beautiful, aggravating man.

She said yes.

He was right.

And it was perfect.


End file.
